Self Respect
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Porque si de verdad aquella sería su última noche en la Tierra, entonces el respeto se podía ir al demonio.' Lemon. Dean/Jo. Spoilers para "Abandon All Hope" 5x10. Giftfic.


**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Kripke y a la CW.**

**Claim: Dean/Jo**

**Advertencias: Lemon y spoilers para "Abandon All Hope" 5x10**

**Summary:** _'Porque si de verdad aquella sería su última noche en la Tierra, entonces el respeto se podía ir al demonio.'_

**Para: Hizz, por su cumpleaños (5/12) y por haber contribuido en mi entrada al fandom (espero que te guste, es la primera vez que escribo algo de este fandom). Y para laura marina lovegood, por también shippear a esos dos. **

**Self Respect**

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que estaba frente a ella, su mente gritándole que se diera media vuelta y se largara de ahí antes de hacer alguna tontería, por ejemplo: tocar, mientras que su corazón le hacía quedarse clavaba ahí con la mano dudosa sobre si cerrarse en un puño y hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Le dio un trago a la botella que llevaba en la otra mano y quiso hacer de cuenta que eso la llenaba de valor, cuando en realidad se moría de nervios. Irónico, ahora que era una cazadora que había visto demasiado en el mundo, sentía como si fuera una niña, tampoco ayudaba que un calor extraño se atenazara en su bajo vientre, entre las piernas y le nublara la mente.

Irónico que pudiera enfrentar fantasmas, espírutos, demonios y demás sin problema alguno y que siguiera poniéndose internamente nerviosa ante la perspectiva de estar con Dean Winchester. 'Estar' esperando que el verbo tuviera la connotación que ella esperaba que tuviese.

Pudo haberse ahorrado todo ese preludio de ansiedad si tan sólo hubiera obedecido a su corazón y le hubiera dicho que sí, pero no, coño, había preferido la satisfacción de dejar al Winchester plantado en la cocina con expresión confundida. Ganó el orgullo sobre los deseos de su corazón. Y ahora ahí estaba, parada frente a su puerta sintiéndose estúpida.

_'Hoy es nuestra última noche en la Tierra.'_

Frunció el ceño al recordar las palabras de Castiel, no porque no supiera que eran verdad, con la que se les venía encima era ridículo dedicarle muchos pensamientos al futuro, sino porque en su caso, había algo - parecido al ácido - deslizándose en su interior como un mal presentimiento. Uno que en ese momento, prefirió ignorar.

Tomó el valor que le faltaba y tocó la puerta.

Dean abrió y la observó sorprendido, se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y cerró la puerta tras sí, un rápido vistazo al lugar hizo que Jo notara que él no había estado durmiendo, sino más bien mirando las mismas hojas y los mismos mapas una y otra vez y que debía de tener la Colt en algún lugar que considerara seguro, ya que el arma no estaba a la vista.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de que decir para romper el silencio entre ellos.

- Pensaba que querías... - Dean dejó la frase inconclusa y se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que me harté Dean - suspiró ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y suspirando. - Hoy no puedo dormir.

- Ya somos dos - añadió él y dio un paso hacia adelante, con cierta vacilación.

- Si no podemos tener un lugar y momento adecuados, me parece que deberíamos improvisar uno.

Y asintió con la cabeza, Dean le devolvió el gesto y acortó lo que quedaba de distancia entre ellos para cubrir con sus labios la boca de Jo, quien le devolvió el beso con frenesí, acallando definitivamente la voz que le decía que se fuera de ahí. Sus manos se dedicaron a recorrer la espalda del cazador, tirando contra la ropa para que dejara de estorbar, Dean le ayudó a deshacerse de la camisa y le retiró con prontitud la blusa. En un acto que le pareció más cursi de lo que deseaba, Jo besó con cierto aire reverencial tanto el tatuaje que adornaba el pecho del cazador, como la impresión que tenía en el hombro. Sabía que era y como había ido a parar ahí y no dejaba de considerlo un auténtico milagro.

Dean clavó en ella sus ojos verdes, profundos y llenos de deseo, antes de comenzar a besarle la mandíbula, deslizando los labios hacia la garganta - obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás -, recorriendo la línea de la clavícula, sintió su boca trabajar sobre esa área de su piel, succionando y lamiendo con impetú y Jo estuvo bastante segura de que eso iba a verse como una marca posesiva bastante clara al día siguiente. Y mientras la besaba y mordisqueaba aplicando la presión suficiente, sus manos tan jodidamente calientes - ¿o sería que la piel de ella se había enfriado por algún motivo? No, debía ser la temperatura de Dean, era un ser humano en extremo apasionado y eso debía de reflejarse de algún modo - recorrían su espalda, tirando a tientas del seguro del sujetador y luego alejándose lo suficiente como para despojarla de la prenda.

- Perfecta - susurró contra su piel haciéndola estremecer, la llamaba perfecta aunque ella sabía que su piel tenía cicatrices - no muy notorias, pero que ahí estaban - en algunos lugares, producto de lo que hacía.

Por supuesto, Dean también tenía cicatrices, pero para Jo sólo eran prueba de su arriesgado valor y desde luego, para ella no había criatura más perfecta que la que ahora acariciaba sus senos con un ritmo que estaba destinado a enloquecerla. Joder, eran roces y lametones y eso bastaba para que la zona entre sus piernas reaccionara. Iba a acabar corriéndose como Dean siguiera así. Sacudió la cabeza y separó a Dean de su cuerpo, sorprendiéndolo. Con manos temblorosas comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones del Winchester, bajándolos, junto con la ropa interior y posteriormente, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas.

- Jo, no tienes que... - un gemido ahogó el resto de lo que fuera que iba a decir al sentir los dientes de la chica aplicando un poquito de presión a su miembro expuesto.

Dean, siendo Dean Winchester, mujeriego número uno del jodido planeta, había tenido más sexo que algunas personas que conocía juntas y obviamente la mitad de sus relaciones habían incluido sexo oral, pero coño, no recordaba nada como eso. Comenzaba a preguntarse de donde demonios había sacado Jo esa experiencia, pero prefirió no exteriorizar esa pregunta, agradeciendo el poder recibirla. Como había acabado sentado en la cama, aferrando sus dedos a las sábanas, no tenía idea, pero lo agradecía, pues sus piernas no iban a resistr mucho, se iba a correr y eso que apenas estaban iniciando. Coño, si aquella era la última noche en la Tierra, pues bienvenida era.

Para el momento en que ambos cayeron en la cama, ambos tenían la piel cubierta de gotitas de sudor y las respiraciones agitadas, Dean resumió su camino de besos y caricias descaradas deteniéndose sobre el vientre de la cazadora, ganándose un tirón de cabello por ello, Jo deseaba que Dean dejara de provocarla, con una mierda. Deseaba tenerlo en ella, no jugando con ella. Se rió y regresó a sus labios, besándola con fiereza, mientras su cuerpo, actuando por instinto, se acomodaba encima de ella.

Deslizó su cuerpo a un ritmo lento, irregular, deseando observar la frustración en su rostro y los arañazos en la espalda, exigiendo que la liberara de aquella placentera tortura. Finalmente lo hizo y ella gimió con satisfacción; su cuerpo amoldándose a Dean quien también dejo escapar un gemido, el interior de Jo era caliente y rodeaba su miembro aplicando una presión que no necesitaba, a no ser que quisiera correrse ahí mismo, cosa que deseaba, pero no tan apresuradamente.

- Joderjoderjoderjoder - gemía mientras embestía, mientras sentía las piernas de Jo rodear su cadera, uniéndolo más a ella.

- Ah, Dean... - arqueaba la espalda y sus senos se aplastaban contra el pecho del cazador, rodeándolo con los brazos, los ojos cerrados a causa de tanto placer acumulado.

Cuando tocó un punto que no muchos amantes descubrían, Jo gritó el nombre de Dean tan fuerte y en medio de tantas cosas que sonaban medio blasfemas, por cierto, que al cazador vagamente le extrañó que no hubiera acudido ya alguien a averiguar que ocurría, quizás los habían oído y habían entendido lo que hacían y en tal caso, le extrañó que Ellen no hubiera subido ya a vaciarle una pistola encima por haber tocado a Jo. Al mismo tiempo la presión alrededor de su miembro aumentó y supo que iba a correrse, porque, coño, la puta presión era demasiada. Él también gritó el nombre de Jo en medio de una sarta de cosas que en su caso, si eran blasfemias y se quedó sobre ella, en un revuelo de miembros y piel cubierta de sudor y respiraciones agitadas.

_'Al demonio con el respeto'_ pensó Jo, sabiendo que no se arrepentía de lo que acababa de pasar y esperando que él tampoco lo hiciera. Por respuesta, Dean la rodeó con sus brazos y depositó un beso sobre su frente. La chica Harvelle sonrió mientras se recostaba contra él.

Lo que quedaba de la noche no durmió y por ratos le parecía que Dean tampoco dormía, la sensación de intranquilidad seguía deslizándose dentro de su cuerpo. Empezó a creer que quizás, aquella noche sería efectivamente la última de su vida. En otro momento se rebelaría ante la idea, en ese instante sólo le preocupaba no poder ayudar a Dean. Pero si de verdad era así, intentaría hacer que su muerte valiera la pena.

Dean dibujaba figuras amorfas sobre la espalda de Jo, ignorando que en más o menos 24 horas ya no volvería a sostenerla entre sus brazos, la habría perdido para siempre. Ignorando que el plan sería inútil, que Lucifer se saldría con la suya, al menos por el momento, que lo último que le quedaría de Jo serían un beso de despedida y una fotografía siendo consumida lentamente por el fuego.


End file.
